warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:*swifty*
Hi *swifty* I've made you a sysop/bureaucrat here, as you're in the running to become a sysop on the WWiki, so you're obviously trusted (I should know). I could use some help to. Anyway, if you have any questions about your new powers, feel free to ask! [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Talk!']]– ) 19:37, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Re: Thoughts If by that you mean I should make a roster of all Wolfclan charcters for each book, I'll do that. If you mean something else, could you please tell me? Wolfstar13 12:38, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Ok after each section is written out, i'll put the roster underneath.Wolfstar13 20:44, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Charcat Hey swifty, i know you'll be away at this time but does Warriors Fanfic have the Warriors Charcat template. If so, could you give me the code?Wolfstar13 13:52, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Wolfstar13 23:32, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Subpages I read on the forum that we should make any character bios into subpages how do I make them like yours for Maplestar?Wolfstar13 01:02, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Ok thanks.Wolfstar13 02:01, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Cat Pics Hey Swifty, I started making pictures for my cats but I'm using the cat Charcat from Project Chartacter Art on Warriors Wiki. Is that allowed or should I ask Gorse?Wolfstar13 00:33, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Ok, thanks.Wolfstar13 02:09, 31 August 2008 (UTC) More Vandalism Wolfstar13 14:21, 6 September 2008 (UTC)Some pages are vandalised Warriors Fanfiction, User:Eulalia459678, and Silverfur. I have warned the vandaliser about a ban. If I did something wrong please tell me.Wolfstar13 14:22, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Fan History Wiki Hey, in terms of any sort of cooperation, allowing interwiki links between Fan History and Warriors Fan Fiction Wiki, mutual linking on any articles of relevance for both... We have a lot of articles about fan fiction writers at http://fanhistory.com/wiki/Category:Warriors_fans so adding referencing them. If you have stories on your wiki you want to promote, using the story template to create articles about your stories and give details about them, etc. -~ Laura Another question How do i change the names of my articles?Wolfstar13 01:24, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Wolfstar13 21:25, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Silver It can be deleted. Is there a way I can delete it or can it only be deleted by you or Eu?Wolfstar13 14:09, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Subject (I forgot :P) Yeah, I don't want to start the project until I'm sure all five of us agree on everything :) I just wanted the other four of us to email me so we could have a way too confirm everything.[[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Talk!']]– ) 23:48, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Protected? Why is the page called One-Eye's Trip to the Theater protected? I don't see why it should be. Tell me if their is a reason. Thanks! ZT Sorry Sorry I didn't make it to the battle, I thought it was today. Us admins WILL try to make something soon again, and that time I will be there! Sysop Don't worry swifty, you can trust me. :) It'll be a pleasure working with you. GB 21:58, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Rollbacks I think we could use a couple more rollbacks on here. You? I was thinking Crowstar and Shaf Girl. Also, can I have b'crat rights, in case I'll ever need them? GB 22:57, 8 February 2009 (UTC) deleting :How do you delete an article? :[[User:Mistyfur|''Mistyfur]]S t a r & M i s t y & F e a t h e r :I want to delete:Great Star Clan VRS. Place Of No Stars, it's to @#*!#*. (sorry 'bout my language) And anyway, I am horrible with codes and all that other sysop stuff. MF (I sometimes do it on my father's website(It a lameeeeeeeeee website): Eelum :Swifty, were are you? O.o I love kittens!!!☺ The Nursery!!! 19:15, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Rights Hi swifty. I'd like to let you know that you're rights are up for removal here. If you'd like to challenge the vote, please post there. GB 15:31, 18 August 2009 (UTC) GB, he's not going to reply...? The Color of LaVaPoOl 16:09, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, GB. He isn't ''on to see this message. Ever. When he ever does get back on, he's going to find a nasty surprise... Forestpaw 23:24, 26 August 2009 (UTC) True, true. It's not nice. Swifty is nice. Maybe he can't go on for a while... 'cuz of school and vacation? The Color of LaVaPoOl 00:20, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ratings suggest a rating for this? Thanks! Ravenflight92 03:21, February 27, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT You are a VERY un-active user, past admin and a nice editor. The wikia misses you and we hope since your lack of activity you may come back, all we hope is that you at least make another edit. Also, comment on my talk page at the least if you're even on the wikias. Thank you! You're friend, Wetty. Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now...